


Lessons to Learn

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Angst, Anime, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Gen, Headmasters, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lessons, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Short Story, Spanking, Transformers - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerebros has had enough of Chromedome’s disobedient attitude and decides that he needs a sterner form of discipline than just mopping floors.</p><p>(Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, don’t read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>  
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
>  
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you’ve never watched the Japanese Headmasters series, then you won’t understand this fanfic. I also will warn that there are possible spoilers in here. This fanfic takes place some time after the episode, ‘The Master Sword is in Danger’. I’m still learning how to write the Headmasters characters into fanfics, so I do apologize if something seems or sounds off. I’ve tried keeping the characters as in-character as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers and all related characters © Hasbro / Takara
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2012 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Cerebros sat quietly in his command chair on the bridge of _Battleship Maximus_ and mused over the current situation that had been thrown into his lap. His head leisurely leaned against one hand, his optics blankly staring forward at the vast sea of stars beyond the ship’s main view window. Occasionally his mouth and jaws worked as if he was thinking hard about some great, troubling thought. The rest of his teammates were seated at their posts around him, whispering and stealing quick glances over their shoulders at their silent commander. Brainstorm apparently whispered something amusing because Hardhead and Highbrow suddenly broke the heavy silence with a rather loud laugh before placing hands over their mouths to hush their reactions into a fit of giggles and chuckles. Cerebros continued to sit, appearing unmoved by the sudden outburst.

All of his teammates were there except one—Chromedome. The current situation that placed Cerebros in such a solemn state revolved around his fiery, hardheaded member. Currently Chromedome was confined to quarters until Cerebros could think of what to do with him. He knew all too well how stubborn and disobedient Chromedome could be, and he had seen it so often that he had, admittedly, kind of grown used to it over the years. But now enough was enough. He had become too lenient and soft when it came to the young mech. He had secretly hoped that Chromedome would eventually grow out of it once he saw the error of his ways and learned to keep his temper under control, but lately it seemed he was growing worse. He had fallen into the bad habit of being wild, insubordinate, and secretly running off without telling anyone, even taking little Daniel Witwicky along on some of the escapades. And most of these escapades were the result of Chromedome’s impatience and short temper. Already he had punished Chromedome and also Wheelie and Daniel by making them clean and scrub down _Battleship Maximus_ after they willingly ran off without permission. That was one stressful adventure he could have done without. Not only did Wheelie put himself in danger, but Daniel got in his head that he could save him from the Decepticons. What did Chromedome do? He went right along with him instead of stopping and talking sense into him. Daniel was their responsibility when his parents weren’t there. Cerebros would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to that boy. Chromedome wasn’t making his job any easier.

Cerebros had to admit that Chromedome’s heart was in the right place and that he exhibited a high amount of courage. He did, after all, succeed in saving Wheelie’s life. That much he was grateful for. But Chromedome’s actions, no matter how good intended they were, were always done in a rash manner and with a high risk, not having any thought as to what the consequences could be. What if Daniel had been killed in the process?—or worse, what if both Wheelie and Daniel had been killed, and Chromedome with them? The mission could have ended up going horribly wrong because Chromedome refused to think through it. And he had even told Highbrow to keep quiet about his mission and cover for them. That action alone was inexcusable. If something had happened, no one would have known about it and Highbrow would have been just as guilty. Then again, that was Highbrow’s choosing. A lot of people were to blame for that mission, but he still couldn’t ignore Chromedome’s recklessness.

Chromedome was in serious trouble and everyone in the room knew it, even little Daniel and Wheelie. The latter were standing on his left-hand side next to Pointblank, Sureshot, and Crosshairs, watching and waiting in anticipation as if Cerebros held the secret to officially ending the war and putting Cybertron back together where it would be habitable again. By now, Pointblank and his team had turned watchful optics toward the Headmaster leader as well. Pointblank in particular stood rigid—arms folded over his chest, jaw set firmly in place—and studied Cerebros, occasionally shaking his head in a somewhat disgusted manner. His looks and mannerisms almost said, “I told you so.” 

Suddenly Cerebros felt like the center of attention and finally moved, lowering his hand and straightening his position in the chair. He glanced at Daniel and Wheelie and then turned his gaze to Brainstorm.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Brainstorm?” said Cerebros. Brainstorm went ridged and slumped over the consol in front of him and slowly turned around to face his commander.

“Uh, no, sir.” he replied sheepishly.

Cerebros let a half smile appear on his face for a second, and then he turned his gaze toward Daniel again. The young human boy was currently in another heated discussion with Wheelie about something or other. Knowing those two, it was probably about a video game. He continued to study Daniel for a short time while being lost in thought. Everyone around him secretly wondered what could be going through his processor, or why his gaze was so intently fixated on the child. Daniel didn't notice, though, and neither did Wheelie as they continued their discussion.

Suddenly Cerebros got up from his chair, glanced at the crew around him, and walked off the bridge without a word, the door sliding shut behind him. Everyone exchanged glances with one another and murmured under their breaths.

“What do you suppose he’s going to do?” said Wheelie, Cerebros leaving being the only thing to break up his conversation with Daniel.

“I don’t know, but something tells me that Chromedome is in deep trouble.” said Brainstorm.

“You just now figured that out?” said Highbrow with a smile. Brainstorm ignored the remark.

“What kind of trouble?” Wheelie gasped.

“This is Chromedome we’re talking about, and you ask what kind of trouble?”

“I bet Cerebros is gonna make him wash the ship again. And I’m glad we aren’t a part of it this time, right, Wheelie?” Daniel jabbed Wheelie with his elbow.

Wheelie nodded and let out a faint disgruntled laugh and then shuddered. “If Chromedome is in as much trouble as Brainstorm says, Cerebros might make him wash the inside AND outside of the ship!”

Daniel shuddered at the thought, too. “Oh, don’t even say that!”

“What if Chromedome will be court-martialed? Or… kicked out of the Autobots?” Wheelie again gasped and shuddered.

“He’s come close a few times,” said Brainstorm, “But I don’t think the Commander will go through with doing it. Chromedome might be a member of this team and a warrior, but he’s also a friend—a very good friend.”

Wheelie and Daniel spun around to look in Brainstorm’s direction. “He’s come close to getting court-martialed? Or kicked out of the Autobots?” they both said in unison. Brainstorm nodded that it was true.

“The kid has a lot to learn about being a warrior and respecting and obeying authority.” Pointblank said, leaning against the wall. “He reminds me of myself when I was that age. In time, he’ll learn. Although, if I was the Commander, I’d make sure he doesn’t go on any missions until he does learn. He’s going to end up getting himself or someone else killed.”

Brainstorm laughed. “I’d like to see you try keeping Chromedome confined during a mission. I’ll bet you twenty credits he’d blow a hole in Battleship Maximus’s side and escape. Nothing will keep him down.”

“True,” Pointblank mused without any sign of humor in his face. His partner, Peaceman, found humor in Brainstorm’s words, though, and emitted a few bleeps. Being the only one to understand the words, Pointblank gave the mini robot a sideways glare.

“Wouldn’t the Commander be mad as the Pit if Chromedome actually did blow a hole in his transtector? If he isn’t dead now, he certainly would be if that happened.” said Highbrow with a snicker.

“He’d be spending the rest of the mission repairing it, that’s for sure.” added Hardhead.

“And he’d better pray to Primus that Scorponok doesn’t show.” said Brainstorm.

~ ~

Elsewhere in the depths of _Battleship Maximus_ , Cerebros walked down a long hallway and up to Chromedome’s quarters. He hesitated a few minutes, slowly easing his hand up to the door. His hand stopped midway and his fingers moved restlessly as he dwelt on the task at hand. Finally he gathered himself up and lightly knocked.

“Come in,” came Chromedome’s muffled voice on the other side. The doors parted and slid open, granting the Headmaster commander entrance. He walked forward and stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost and folding his arms across his chest plate. Chromedome looked up from the data pad lying on the table in front of him. He was about to get up, but a silent motion from Cerebros caused him to ease down in his chair again.

Cerebros took a few more steps into the room, finally letting the door close behind him. All the time he kept his arms folded. He stood there and eyed his friend and teammate in silence like a stern parent. Chromedome moved uneasily in his chair and played with his data pad out of nervousness. He wasn’t sure if Cerebros was going to make him wash the ship again or worse, but he knew for sure that some type of punishment was coming. He tried his best to evade the cold stare his commander gave but no matter what he did, he could still feel it go right through him.

“I—I can explain,” Chromedome said. His words penetrated the long silence and sounded awkward in the air. He cringed inside.

“You can explain what?”

“Everything,”

“Chromedome,” Cerebros started.

Chromedome stood at attention. “Yes, sir?”

“Sit down,” Cerebros ordered in a stern voice, stepping forward. Startled, Chromedome let himself fall back down in the chair with a hard clank. “I’m sick and tired of your insubordinate and disobedient behavior.”

“Insubordinate…??—disobedient?!” Chromedome jumped up from his seat, somewhat offended by the remarks. Cerebros gave the younger soldier a hard glare, causing him to sit down again. “B—but … Cerebros… Commander…!”

“You’re a good soldier, don’t get me wrong, but you’re hardheaded and you disobey orders more than anyone I’ve known. Your attitude makes you reckless, Chromedome.”

Chromedome sat back in his chair, astounded at what he was hearing. Anger started to boil inside him. He got up and pounded his fists on the table and pointed a finger in his commander’s direction.

“I disobeyed because I felt it was necessary! Wheelie’s alive right now because I took a chance. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“I’m grateful that you saved Wheelie’s life, yes, but your actions were still reckless. And your disobedience is inexcusable. I gave you strict orders, and I expected you to obey them! It’s getting to the point where I can’t trust you anymore! You constantly disobey my orders. You go behind my back, acting on your own accord. You rush into a situation without guidance, planning, or thought and you never once think of what the outcome or consequences might be. We carefully plan out our moves and our actions for a reason, and that reason is so no one gets hurt in the process. Going after Wheelie took great courage, of which I’m proud that you have, but being a good warrior and soldier requires more than courage. It also requires self discipline and training.” Cerebros leaned over the table and pointed a finger back at Chromedome. “You will never get anywhere as a warrior unless you learn to obey orders and obey your superior officers and stop thinking you’re too high and mighty to do so. If you continue on the way you’re going, you will find out that your way isn’t the best way. One of these days you will end up sacrificing the life of someone dear to you or end up in a coffin yourself.”

Chromedome lowered his head, thinking hard about what Cerebros had said. Feeling beaten at the duel of words, he slowly slid back into his seat and folded his arms over his chest in a pouting manner. The fiery side of him refused to admit that Cerebros was right and wanted to ignore the words of wisdom, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe Cerebros had a point.

“What makes _you_ better than the rest of us?” Chromedome heard himself say. He could have kicked himself afterward. Cerebros leaned on the desk again, almost having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

“Nothing makes me better than the rest of you. But I AM the leader of this team and your superior officer, and that means that the rest of you are supposed to respect and obey MY orders whenever I give them. It’s your duty as a soldier! Have you forgotten that we are at war here? What are you going to do whenever we get out on the battlefield?—disobey my orders and get yourself blown to pieces? I give orders for a reason, and you’re supposed to obey them for a reason. I can’t lead this team unless we all work together. I can’t lead this team if one part of it continuously refuses to go in the same direction as the rest of us! You make my job very difficult, I hope you realize. And don’t even get me started on you taking Daniel on some of your little endeavors.”

Chromedome huffed and turned his gaze away. “Care to point out all of my other flaws while you’re at it?”

Cerebros sighed wearily and straightened himself. He felt like he was lecturing a stubborn child more than a member of his team. “Chromedome,”

Chromedome lifted his head to look at his commander. Cerebros motioned with his hand for the young soldier to get up and come to him. He obeyed. Before the Headmaster commander could speak, Chromedome held up a hand.

“I know, I know. I’ll wash the ship for you again.” he sighed heavily, just wanting to get it over with.

Cerebros folded his arms again and tilted his head to the side, his face displaying an unusual, serious expression that Chromedome had not seen on the warrior’s face before.

“You… don’t want me to wash the ship?”

Cerebros didn’t answer but continued to stare hard until Chromedome started feeling rather uneasy and restless at the thought of what his commander had in mind for him.

“Like I said, I’m sick and tired of your behavior.” Cerebros said at last. He unfolded his arms and reached to grab Chromedome by the shoulder. Roughly he pulled the young mech along until they got to the bed. Chromedome had no idea what was happening or what Cerebros was even doing. The Commander’s actions puzzled him greatly as he watched him sit down on the side of the bed. Cerebros pulled Chromedome toward him, tightening his grip on his arm.

“While you need self disciplining, I also think you need another form of correction. I now feel like I was too lenient on you when I made you wash the ship. At the time, I thought it was a good punishment, but apparently you learned nothing from it. Did you?”

Chromedome smiled, even though his orange faceplate didn’t show it. “I learned that pushing a mop through the hallways can be murder on your back.”

Cerebros was not amused by the answer. Silently he pulled Chromedome toward him and somehow managed to heave him over, stomach down across his lap. It took Chromedome by complete surprise, partly because he had no idea that Cerebros was that strong and partly because of the suddenness of the action.

“Wh—what are you going to do??” Chromedome struggled a little bit.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson you won’t ever forget. And when I get through, you’ll think twice about disobeying my orders again.” With that, Cerebros brought his hand down quickly and sharply on Chromedome’s red skidplate with a loud clang. “You’re going to be sorry you ever disobeyed my orders once I’m through with you.” Cerebros brought his hand down again.

“Yiiii!” Chromedome gasped at the sting that suddenly swelled over his rear. Cerebros guessed that Chromedome had never been disciplined in this manner in his life. He really didn’t know why he hadn’t done it to the young mech before now. He had seen Spike discipline Daniel in this manner more than once, and it was upon looking at the human boy that he remembered it.

The Headmaster commander brought his hand down again, but didn’t get the same reaction as he had before. Puzzled, he looked down at Chromedome and saw that his head was missing. He let the lifeless transtector body fall to the floor and quickly scanned the room, catching sight of a smaller robot disappearing through the doors and around the corner. Cerebros, frustration welling up inside him, immediately got up and ran after it. It didn’t take him long to overcome Chromedome’s true form. He was on top of him before the young warrior got halfway down the corridor and snatched him up in his hand. Without a word and trying to ignore the swearing and protesting, Cerebros took him back to the room and locked the doors. He placed the little Chromedome on the floor and pointed at the larger body across from them.

“Return to your transtector!” he sternly commanded. “That’s an order! It’s time that you learn to obey it right here and right now.”

Chromedome drooped and did as he was told. “Yes, sir.” he softly mumbled. When he arrived at the side of his transtector, he transformed into head mode, which then attached to the larger body. The lifeless metal form suddenly began to move with life and Chromedome stood up to face his commander. Cerebros grabbed onto his arm and roughly pulled him over to the bed where he again slung him over his lap. He wrapped his arm tightly around Chromedome’s middle to keep him in place.

“Oh, please, don’t do this! Don’t do this!!!” Chromedome wailed and flailed. Cerebros gave Chromedome’s rear a hard smack, quieting him for the time being, except for soft sniffles.

“I don’t want to see behavior like that coming from you again. If you disconnect yourself from your transtector while you are receiving punishment, this will last a lot longer than you want it to. You’re going to stay here and accept your punishment whether if you like it or not.” Cerebros said calmly, refusing to look at Chromedome’s face. “It might be unpleasant, but you’ve brought this on yourself. So you have no one else to blame but _you_. You need to be taught that your disobedience brings unpleasant consequences.”

“I—I’ll wash the ship! I’ll polish it! I’ll put decals on it! I’ll do anything!” Chromedome struggled against the tight grip on him. “Just don’t do this! Don’t s—s—spank me! I’m not a child!”

Not paying attention to the pleas, Cerebros swiftly brought his hand down on Chromedome’s backside several times, each swat echoing through the room—maybe even down the corridor. Chromedome imagined that the swats could be heard by everyone on the bridge. The whole ship probably knew he was being spanked. He’d never be able to hold his head up around the others after this.

Another hard swat was administered to his aft and then another and another. Each time a swat came he thought he was prepared for it, but it still came hard and painful and with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He gritted his teeth and tried holding back tears as another series of stinging swats were administered. By now, his backside was beginning to feel sore and uncomfortable. He bucked his legs a few times, but the whipping only became harder.

The spanking felt like it lasted for hours to Chromedome, who was completely at the mercy of his leader. No amount of struggling or flailing was going to make Cerebros let go. He only held him tighter. Right now washing down the whole ship didn’t sound bad at all and he wished more than anything that he was pushing a mop down the corridors. He bucked his legs again, but Cerebros only answered by slapping the backside of his legs. Cerebros continued to spank Chromedome until he started to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Chromedome said through his tears, “I was wrong to disobey your orders! You were right in everything you said!”

Cerebros stopped and sat silently, allowing the effects of the spanking to sink in and allowing Chromedome to have his cry.

“Are you just saying that to get me to stop or are you truly sorry for your actions?” Cerebros softly said.

“I’m truly sorry!” Chromedome choked out. “I know I was wrong to disobey, and I’m really sorry. I acted foolishly and stupidly. You are my commanding officer and it IS my duty to obey you, sir.”

Cerebros moved Chromedome around and helped him to stand up. The young mech was heavier than he appeared, he mentally noted. Chromedome stood silently to the side, head lowered in shame and embarrassment. Cerebros rose from his place on the bed and placed a hand on the young mech’s shoulder.

“Remember this moment, Chromedome. If you ever disobey my orders again, I won’t hesitate to give you the same punishment. It’s wise that you keep that in mind.”

Chromedome quickly nodded that he understood, moving his hands behind him.

“Look at me,”

Chromedome obeyed, turning his tear-filled optics toward his commander. “I know it’s hard for you to understand, but the spanking I just gave you is a lot better than losing your life on the battlefield or being responsible for a friend losing theirs. The pain from the spanking is only temporary, but losing your life or a friend’s life is permanent.”

Chromedome kept silent. Cerebros placed his arm around Chromedome’s shoulders. “I want you to go mop the hallways for me, and then meet me on the bridge when you’re finished. In the time it takes you to mop, I want you to dwell on this lesson and all that I’ve told you. And that’s an order, soldier.”

“Yes, sir,” Chromedome answered. “Permission to speak freely,”

“Go ahead.”

“The… the others don’t have to know about this.” Chromedome softly said, wiping some tears away with the back of his hand. Cerebros smiled, patting him heartily on the back before making his way toward the door.

~ ~

Hours passed and the door to the bridge slid open and Chromedome appeared. He looked tired. All eyes immediately turned in his direction, making him feel uneasy. Had Cerebros told them what happened after all? He hoped not. He would never be able to live it down if the others knew. His optics nervously darted around to each of his teammates. Brainstorm cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the console in front of him. Pointblank stood against a wall, a serious expression plastered on his face. He sternly looked in Chromedome’s direction as if trying to inflict his own punishment on the mech.

Chromedome quickly made his way over to Cerebros and stood at attention.

“I’m finished mopping the hallways, Commander.”

“So he _did_ make him mop the floors!” Wheelie whispered to Daniel.

Cerebros turned his attention toward his young warrior. “Very good,” he calmly said. “And did you learn anything from it this time?”

Chromedome nodded his head. “Yes, sir, I learned a great deal.”

“Good. I expect the lessons you’ve learned to remain with you and help you in the future.”

“Yes, sir,” Chromedome replied, bowing slightly. “Is there anything else you wish me to do?”

“No, that will be all. You may return to your normal work for now.”

Chromedome bowed slightly again and turned, walking over to one of the consoles. Pointblank’s lips curled into a smirk as he turned an appreciative gaze toward Cerebros. Perhaps he had underestimated the Headmaster commander just a little. It seemed like he had things under control after all.


End file.
